Help Me Find My Way
by Lyrical.Laughter
Summary: Theresa/Ethan, This takes place a very very long time ago when Ethan proposed to Gwen and didn't know Theresa loved him, can they find their ways to each other? *FINISHED*
1.

This takes place right after Ethan proposed to Gwen a LONG time ago.  
  
"Hi Ethan." Said Theresa trying not to look at him for fear she'd blurt out how she really felt about him and she knew that would most likely be disastrous. "Have you seen Mrs. Crane? I was suppost to work today but I can't find her anywhere."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Theresa. Mother urgently had to go out of town. It looks like you have a few days off." He said smiling at her.  
That smile and his crystal blue eyes made Theresa's heart melt.  
Ethan ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey Theresa, why don't we sit down and talk?" her asked taking her sweater for her. " I want to know how everything is going."  
Theresa reluctantly sat down. "Ethan maybe I-I should go home now. I have a lot of stuff to get done." Yeah thinking and moping over you. She thought silently.  
"Those things can wait. Theresa, what's wrong? You seem really sad lately and every time I look at you, you seem on the verge of breaking down. I know you and Chuck broke up but is there something else?"  
"No I'm fine." Said Theresa putting on a fake smile. "Everything's great." She said lowering her head so her long hair covered her face.  
"Theresa, I'm not that gullible, come on, we can talk to each other about anything, I promise." He said lifting her chin up with two fingers.  
Theresa looked at him and a tear slipped slowly down her cheek. Ethan went to brush it away but she wouldn't let him and she quickly got up. "Ethan, I'm sorry I have to go." She hurried out the door and away from Ethan.  
Ethan just sat there looking towards the door where Theresa had just left. He felt so bad for her. She was so sad. She was his friend and she had to do something to make her feel better. He looked over and saw that Theresa had left her sweater. He decided he would take it to her. He grabbed the sweater and his keys and headed out the door.  
  
An hour later Theresa was in her room with Whitney. Theresa had never felt so miserable except when a couple days ago she given up the engagement ring and had watched as her dreams dissolved as Ethan had proposed to Gwen.  
  
Unbeknownst to her Ethan showed up. He had a sweater in one hand and a card and teddy bear in the other. He was determined to see her bright brown eyes light up and a smile spread across her face.  
He knocked on the door but no one answered so he turned the knob and found it unlocked. He decided to just lay the things on Theresa's bed, he hoped Luis wouldn't suddenly come home or he'd be in a large amount of trouble.   
He went in and walked up the stairs to Theresa's room.  
  
He neared the slightly opened door and was about to go in when he heard someone talking and mention is name. It was against his better judgment to stand there without anyone knowing but he figured if Theresa wouldn't tell him what was wrong maybe he could find out this way.  
"I've lost Ethan forever, Whit."  
Ethan was confused. How had she lost him?  
"Whitney, I've loved him for so long, I can't live like this, he has to know and I have to tell him."  
  
Ethan was almost in tears as he heard this. He could hear her crying and the pain in her voice was almost unbearable to him. She sounded so heartbroken and for a moment he wanted to run into her room and comfort her. "She must be talking about Chuck now." He thought to himself.  
"Yeah, Theresa, and tell him what? Hey, Ethan Crane, I'm in love with you and I have been for years. I didn't try to break up your relationship with Gwen and I know you're getting married but I love you and it doesn't matter?" said Whitney sarcastically. "Get real, Theresa. It will never happen. Ethan doesn't love you and he never will. You have to accept that!"  
"Whitney stop saying that!" Theresa said in an agonized scream. "I love him!"  
"I'm sorry Honey, but I don't want you to keep getting hurt and I'm sorry you're hurting now but you have to accept the facts, quit your job at the Cranes and move on."  
  
Ethan was shocked, he stood there with his mouth open. There was no way he had misunderstood. Theresa was in love with him, crying because of him, in pain because of him.… He didn't know what to do. He sat down her stuff and quietly left. 


	2. 

Gwen had been right the entire time. Ethan thought back to a few days ago when he had proposed to Gwen. It made sense that Theresa was so upset and then they had even asked her to help with the wedding. Suddenly everything started to make sense, all of the secret looks she gave him when she thought he wasn't paying attention, the ones he had convinced himself didn't mean anything. How clumsy she had been around him. Everything fell into place. Damn him for being so blind. He had hurt Theresa a lot. He kind of wished maybe that she had told him sooner and maybe... he didn't know what. He decided he needed a good night's rest.  
  
"Theresa, did you hear that?" asked Whitney.  
"Hear what?" asked Theresa wiping here tears.  
"I could have sworn I heard a car in your driveway."  
"Could you go see if anyone's there? I don't want to answer the door right now." Said Theresa.  
"Sure Theresa, I'll be back in a minute." Said Whitney walking out of the door.  
"Theresa, come here!" she heard Whitney call from the hallway.  
Theresa got up and walked in to the hallway.  
"Theresa, look at this." Said Whitney  
Theresa bent down and picked up a piece of material. "Hey, this is my sweater. But I thought I left it at-" she stopped in mid-sentence. She then noticed the Teddy bear and picked it up. It was dark brown and medium sized. It had a little shirt with a smiley face on it. Attached to the bear's paw was a card. Theresa looked at the card. On the cover was a picture of her and Ethan at the ballet. Her heart stopped and she held her breath as she opened it.  
  
Dear Theresa,  
I know you have been upset lately and I'm sorry I upset you earlier. You are such a beautiful person inside and out and you deserve to be happy. I got this for you to cheer you up a bit. Have a good night.  
  
PS. This little bear is here to brighten you up. Maybe you can tell him all of your problems.  
Your friend always, Ethan   
  
Theresa sat there holding the card to her heart. Tears spilling down her face. "Theresa, what's wrong?" asked Whitney concerned.   
"What if he heard us. How could I let this happen?" she mumbled.   
"What are you talking about?" asked Whitney.  
"I think Ethan heard us talking. What if he hates me?"  
"What? Why do you think that?" asked Whit.  
"Well he brought me a present to make me happier." Said Theresa almost smiling. "See Whit, maybe he does care about me." She said hope making her eyes shine.  
"Theresa, can I see the card?" said Whitney sighing.   
"Sure, Whit." Whitney read the card.  
"Theresa, it's sweet but I think you might be taking it the wrong way." Said Whitney trying to get through to Theresa.  
Theresa ignored her. "Whitney can you please spend the night?"  
"Probably, Simone and Mom are at the Bennett's'. So I'll go call her."  
"Okay, great." said Theresa.  
"Please don't get your hopes up about Ethan."  
Theresa walked back into her room hugging the bear. "Oh I won't." she said with a smile.  
  
  
Ethan lay in bed. He'd been trying to get to sleep for almost four hours now. He just couldn't stop thinking about Theresa. He remembered the day he proposed to Gwen. Pilar and Whitney had helped Theresa leave. He had been standing on the stairs watching them. Theresa had looked devastated, like her heart had been ripped out, her world destroyed. She was crying and she looked so sad. And all those tears were his fault.   
Ethan knew he liked Theresa as a friend, she was bright, talented and the list went on. He needed to talk to her, he had to make sure she was all right. He picked up the phone and dialed her number even though it was an hour until midnight.  
"Hello." He heard Theresa say.  
"Hi, Theresa. It's Ethan."  
"Ethan." said Theresa nervously although Ethan noticed a small quiver in her voice.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said fidgeting with his bed covers.  
"I am... Thank you for the bear and the card, it meant a lot to me."  
"It did?" said Ethan his heart stepping up a pace although he didn't know why.  
"Yes, it did. Why didn't you come in and say hi when you dropped it off?" she asked.  
"I...I was in a hurry."  
"Oh, well thank you for calling. I should go to bed now." Said Theresa so she wouldn't say something she would regret.  
"Okay, Goodnight Theresa."  
"Goodnight Ethan."  
"Oh, Theresa." He said hurriedly before she hung up.  
"Yes, Ethan." Said Theresa her heart pounding in her ears and she was sure he could hear it.  
"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? Gwen is in Paris and I'd like some company." Said Ethan hesitantly.   
Theresa paused. "All right, Ethan."  
"I'll see you at noon, Sweet Dreams..."  
"Bye, Ethan."  
  
Theresa hung up the phone and lay down. Whitney was right. She had to get over him. Although the turn of recent events seemed promising she knew that Ethan would never leave Gwen Hotchkiss for the house-keepers daughter and even if her status didn't matter to him she knew his integrity did and he would never hurt Gwen. Whitney was already asleep and obviously dreaming by the smile on her face. Whitney turned over and whispered. "Oh Chad." Theresa smiled and laid down trying to go to sleep and to keep the tears from spilling out from under her eyelids.  
  
Ethan lay down in bed. All he could do was think of Theresa. He honestly didn't want to hurt her but it seemed the more time she spent time with him the sadder she got. He just wanted to show her that he cared for her, even if it wasn't in that way. Actually he realized he just wanted to make her happy. He wanted to make her laugh, smile, he wanted to make her eyes light up. After an hour he finally went to sleep thinking and dreaming of her beautiful eyes. 


	3. 

Theresa woke up early. She sat up and yawned, it had been a long day yesterday. She looked over beside her and saw the bear Ethan had gave her. She had slept with it last night. It made her think of him.  
Last night she had decided something very important. She was going to get over Ethan Crane if it was the last thing she ever did. She decided she could be content with just being his friend although it would be hard. It was better than losing him forever.  
She decided not to tell Whitney about the lunch, she didn't want another lecture.   
Whitney woke up shortly after Theresa. "Good Morning, Whit. Do you know you talk in your sleep?" said Theresa with a mischievous smile.  
"I what?" asked Whitney. "Well what did I say? Tell me Theresa!" demanded Whitney.  
"Oh Chad!" said Theresa over dramatically. Whitney turned red from head to toe . "Whitney and Chad sittin' in a tree K-I-"  
"Theresa, stop it right now!"  
"Ok, Ok, Whitney."  
"Well Theresa, I better go, me and my Dad are going to play Tennis." She said putting extra emphasis on the last word.   
"Okay, I'll see you later, Whitney Harris." Theresa said laughing.  
Whitney blushed and threw a pillow at her. "Bye Theresa."  
After Whitney left Theresa went downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
  
Ethan woke up. He had, had a wonderful dream. He'd been staring into the most beautiful, big brown eyes although he realized they weren't Gwen's and a pang of guilt coursed through him. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was around nine so he had a couple hours to get ready.  
  
Theresa decided it was just lunch so she put on some jeans and a shirt. She hoped Ethan wasn't planning anything fancy. She left her hair down and put on a little make-up. She then went downstairs to wait for Ethan. He was right on time.  
She got into his car and they drove off.  
  
It was a beautiful day for early May. It was 70 degrees and sunny. "I thought we could go to Lighthouse Park for hot-dogs and ice cream." Said Ethan.  
"Sounds good to me." Said Theresa. The whole way there she looked out of the window avoiding his gaze. They stopped at the park at got out.  
"Do you want to eat now or walk around?" asked Ethan.  
"Walking is fine." She replied.  
Ethan looked over at her. She was so pretty. He wished Theresa would look at him so he could see her eyes. He really wanted her to have fun today. That was his whole purpose.  
"Hey Theresa. I have an idea."  
"What?" she asked.  
"It's a surprise." He said pulling her by the hand. "And close your eyes too." Theresa obeyed. They walked a little ways and then Ethan stopped her. "All right, you can open them now." Said Ethan.  
They were standing in front of a Roller Skate Rental Shop. "I love roller skating." Said Theresa.  
"Then let's go." Said Ethan.  
They went in and Ethan rented them skates. They say down on the grass as they put them on.  
Theresa got up. "Come on Ethan, let's go."  
"Well…uh that's a problem because you see… I don't know how to skate." He said looking up and smiling.  
Theresa looked down at him with a smile forming on her lips. "Well then I'll teach you." She said reaching down and helping him up. "Come on." She said putting her hand around his wrist so as not to touch his hand.  
Ethan noticed this but didn't say anything. Theresa loosened up after about 5 minutes, She couldn't help but laugh as they dodged trees, bushes, and people.  
Theresa had never laughed so much in her life. She knew sometimes that Ethan would crash into a bush on purpose but that made it funnier. After awhile they got tired so they took the skates back and went over to a hot-dog stand, where Ethan bought them each one. They were both surprised they liked the same toppings on theirs.  
Afterwards they found the icecream truck and Ethan bought Theresa a Cookie dough milkshake and he got a chocolate icecream cone. They sat down on a bench and laughed at all the close calls they had had when they almost knocked people down.  
Theresa looked at Ethan and started giggling.  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Ethan curiously.  
Theresa started laughing. She took a napkin and wiped his nose off. "You had icecream on your nose." She said trying to hold back her laughter.  
"Oh I did? Did I?" Ethan stuck his finger in his icecream and dabbed it on her nose. "Now you do too." He said laughing.  
"Thanks." She said laughing and wiping her nose.  
They continued eating and talking.  
At around 4:00 they decided it was time to leave. On the way to her house Theresa pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Ethan. "It's just a thank-you note for the bear and card." She said. Ethan took it and stopped at her house.  
"Bye Theresa, I had a great time." Said Ethan  
"Me too, thanks for taking me." Said Theresa as she got out.  
"Thanks for going." Said Ethan.  
  
Ethan got home and read the thank-you note. It said: Ethan thank you so much for the bear and the card. You didn't have to do it but thank you for being such a great considerate friend. Theresa   
Ethan sat down thinking about his wonderful day.  
  
  
Theresa went up to her room. She wanted to be alone. She sat down on her bed. "Why is Fate so cruel to me?" she said out loud. No one was home so she went downstairs to watch a movie. She picked up her favorite one. Ever After: a Cinderella story. She watched the movie and by the end was crying. Drew Barrymore got her Prince, why couldn't she? She watched the movie over and over. Pilar got home and saw Theresa, she decided to let her be by herself. Theresa didn't go to sleep that night. She watched TV, looked at a magazine and drew a new dress in her sketchbook and she spent the rest of the night staring out of the window into nothingness. She was so tired but her mind wouldn't rest. She decided to get her mind off of sleep and Ethan. She laid down and listened to music thinking it would help her but it didn't. It was Sunday so she didn't have school. She decided to go to the Crane Mansion to see if Ivy was back yet or had left her any work. 


	4. 

When she got there, Pilar greeted her and told her Ivy wasn't back yet but she could go look through the faxes for any instructions. After that Pilar left to go to the Early Morning Church Services. Theresa went upstairs and to her desk. Ivy hadn't left her anything. She was about to go back downstairs when she saw Ethan's door opened. She looked in and saw him sleeping. He looked so beautiful. Like a sleeping angel.  
  
"Oh, Ethan." she said sitting down beside him. She instinctively ran her fingers through his hair. " Did you know when I was really little I thought you were probably lonely in this house and away at school. Mama told me stories about you. I just wanted to be your friend." Theresa stopped deciding whether or not she should go on even though he was sleeping, she had the perfect opportunity to unburden her heart. "After a few years it developed into a crush. I thought it would go away but it didn't. When I saw you I got so nervous and that's how the accidents started. At the Ballet I tried to tell you but you didn't hear me. I swear I didn't try to break you and Gwen up. I never had a boyfriend though. It was always you." She was crying now. "Chuck was just Whitney's friend, I'm sorry I lied. Remember New Years? I thought it was my fault that man died because I asked Fate to help me not to have to produce a boyfriend. Then there was the ring, I lied to you. It came off before you called that night when Miguel almost drowned. But I said it didn't, I'm so sorry." She was crying heavily now. "I just hoped you would realize it was me that you loved. That day I couldn't bear to see you in pain so I gave it back, it was the right thing to do but it felt like someone had crushed me. I don't want to be without you, Ethan. Yesterday made me realize that I can't stop loving you because I love you with all my heart and more. Please love me too." She was crying so hard she couldn't see and it was getting hard to breathe. She felt strong arms wrap around her. She laid her head on Ethan's bare chest and cried even harder.  
  
Ethan had tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. He could feel her hot tears running down his chest like a river. "Shhhh, its okay Theresa, don't worry. He ran his fingers through her hair comforting her.  
"I'm sorry. So sorry." She sobbed.   
  
After awhile she started to calm down.  
"Theresa, I heard what you said, all of it. Come on, it's going to be okay." He said soothingly. "Just calm down and take a deep breath. We'll talk about this later."  
  
Theresa couldn't help it, she felt so warm and safe. All of a sudden it seemed as if her energy had been sucked from her. Her eyes drooped as tiredness over took her. She fell asleep in his arms. Ethan sat there holding her. She was so special. He had wanted her to tell him how she felt but he didn't know it was going to be this hard on her. He just sat there holding her until he too fell asleep.  
  
Ethan woke up sometime later. Theresa was still asleep. He looked down at her sleeping face. She had tear stains running down her face. He slowly laid her down on his bed and got up. He went to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth. He went back into his room and gently sat beside her. He gently wiped her tears away. He then went downstairs. He had so many things to think about, Gwen and Theresa. So he sat down to think.  
  
Theresa woke up, and she was laying in Ethan's bed. She remembered earlier that morning when she had come and sat by Ethan-She had told him everything. She had been devastated and she had felt a terrible loneliness and then she had cried. She remembered she had been about to leave when Ethan grabbed her and held her and comforted her. Fear gripped her heart. He said he had heard everything she had said. Everything. He must hate her. She got up and tiptoed down the stairs.  
  
Ethan was dosing off when he heard footsteps on the stairway. He looked over and his eyes focused on Theresa. "Theresa! Wait!" he said getting up and walking towards her. 


	5. 

When she got there, Pilar greeted her and told her Ivy wasn't back yet but she could go look through the faxes for any instructions. After that Pilar left to go to the Early Morning Church Services. Theresa went upstairs and to her desk. Ivy hadn't left her anything. She was about to go back downstairs when she saw Ethan's door opened. She looked in and saw him sleeping. He looked so beautiful. Like a sleeping angel.  
  
"Oh, Ethan." she said sitting down beside him. She instinctively ran her fingers through his hair. " Did you know when I was really little I thought you were probably lonely in this house and away at school. Mama told me stories about you. I just wanted to be your friend." Theresa stopped deciding whether or not she should go on even though he was sleeping, she had the perfect opportunity to unburden her heart. "After a few years it developed into a crush. I thought it would go away but it didn't. When I saw you I got so nervous and that's how the accidents started. At the Ballet I tried to tell you but you didn't hear me. I swear I didn't try to break you and Gwen up. I never had a boyfriend though. It was always you." She was crying now. "Chuck was just Whitney's friend, I'm sorry I lied. Remember New Years? I thought it was my fault that man died because I asked Fate to help me not to have to produce a boyfriend. Then there was the ring, I lied to you. It came off before you called that night when Miguel almost drowned. But I said it didn't, I'm so sorry." She was crying heavily now. "I just hoped you would realize it was me that you loved. That day I couldn't bear to see you in pain so I gave it back, it was the right thing to do but it felt like someone had crushed me. I don't want to be without you, Ethan. Yesterday made me realize that I can't stop loving you because I love you with all my heart and more. Please love me too." She was crying so hard she couldn't see and it was getting hard to breathe. She felt strong arms wrap around her. She laid her head on Ethan's bare chest and cried even harder.  
  
Ethan had tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. He could feel her hot tears running down his chest like a river. "Shhhh, its okay Theresa, don't worry. He ran his fingers through her hair comforting her.  
"I'm sorry. So sorry." She sobbed.   
  
After awhile she started to calm down.  
"Theresa, I heard what you said, all of it. Come on, it's going to be okay." He said soothingly. "Just calm down and take a deep breath. We'll talk about this later."  
  
Theresa couldn't help it, she felt so warm and safe. All of a sudden it seemed as if her energy had been sucked from her. Her eyes drooped as tiredness over took her. She fell asleep in his arms. Ethan sat there holding her. She was so special. He had wanted her to tell him how she felt but he didn't know it was going to be this hard on her. He just sat there holding her until he too fell asleep.  
  
Ethan woke up sometime later. Theresa was still asleep. He looked down at her sleeping face. She had tear stains running down her face. He slowly laid her down on his bed and got up. He went to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth. He went back into his room and gently sat beside her. He gently wiped her tears away. He then went downstairs. He had so many things to think about, Gwen and Theresa. So he sat down to think.  
  
Theresa woke up, and she was laying in Ethan's bed. She remembered earlier that morning when she had come and sat by Ethan-She had told him everything. She had been devastated and she had felt a terrible loneliness and then she had cried. She remembered she had been about to leave when Ethan grabbed her and held her and comforted her. Fear gripped her heart. He said he had heard everything she had said. Everything. He must hate her. She got up and tiptoed down the stairs.  
  
Ethan was dosing off when he heard footsteps on the stairway. He looked over and his eyes focused on Theresa. "Theresa! Wait!" he said getting up and walking towards her.  
  
  
  
Theresa froze in fear. "Ethan." She whispered. "I-I really have to leave" she said walking hurriedly down the stairs. "I'll tell Mrs. Crane that I'm quitting as soon as she gets back." Said Theresa vowing not to cry.  
  
"Theresa, please, come talk to me." He said as he led her to the couch and she sat down. "I don't want you to quit and I'd be extremely upset if you did. I'm glad you told me how you really felt. I'm flattered. Actually that's not the word, I'm touched that you love and care so deeply for me. You don't know how much that means to me, Theresa. Thank you so very much but…but I-I made a commitment to Gwen. I have to keep it." He didn't want to tell her that but what else could he do? He was engaged. Ethan could see tears glistening in her beautiful eyes.  
  
Theresa felt crushed, she hadn't expected Ethan to say he loved her back or wanted to be with her but hearing it aloud and from him is what caused the pain. "I have to go-" her voice broke as she held back a sob. She ran away, away from him, her feelings and her broken heart.  
  
Ethan wanted to go after her but he had made her feel bad enough already. If he did the right thing by sticking with Gwen why did it feel like someone had punched him in the gut. He went over to the couch, sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
Twenty minutes later Ivy Crane walked in. "Oh, Ethan. I'm so glad to see you." Said Ivy hugging him." Ethan saw an upset look on her face. "Mother? What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh, I saw that Bastard Julian with another woman again." She said with venom in her voice. "Ethan, we need to talk." She said sighing. "Sit down." She took Ethan's hand and held it in her own. "I don't want you to compare yourself to Julian so I have to tell you something. Ethan, I want you to know that I love you and I pray you'll forgive me." Said Ivy.  
  
"Mother, what are you talking about"? Asked Ethan confused and a bit scared.  
  
"Once long ago I was in a warm loving relationship with a good man. I had a lot of pressure from my parents and the Cranes. They wanted me to leave him and marry Julian. They manipulated me into thinking that the man I loved didn't love me anymore so I chose to marry Julian. That was the biggest mistake of my life. On my wedding night I overheard Julian tell Alistair that of course he didn't love me. It was all business. I had given up everything for a loveless marriage. I have regretted that decision all of my life. When I heard that I left and went back to the man who loved me. That's when you were conceived. Your father was and is a good man. Please understand, Ethan. I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry please forgive me." Said Ivy.  
  
Ethan was in shock, this was so out of the blue. After a moment, sitting there trying to process it all. He slowly got up and walked upstairs. He needed to talk to Gwen, he needed her comfort. So he called her.  
  
"Hello, Gwen Hotchkiss.  
  
"Hi, Gwen." He said.  
  
"Ethan, is there something wrong? You sound upset."  
  
"Gwen, I have something to tell you."  
"What is it sweet heart?"  
"I'm not a Crane." He said waiting for her reaction.  
  
"You're not?!" screamed Gwen into the phone.  
  
"No, someone else is my father."  
  
"Look Ethan, I have to go."  
  
"Gwen wait-" but she had already hung up the phone.  
  
The time Ethan had needed Gwen most she had hung up on him. "If only Theresa were here-" he got those thoughts out of his head. He was still engaged, at least he thought he still was. He decided to take a walk to clear his mind. 


	6. 

Instead of going home Theresa went to the beach. It was starting to get windy and cold but she didn't mind. It was finally over. She could admit it now. Ethan was Gwen's and she didn't have to lie anymore. She was about to go home because it was around dinnertime and she knew Pilar would be worried. She walked by a picnic table and saw a man with his head down. She got a closer look and saw it was Ethan. She wanted to go to him but she didn't want to hurt anymore. But they were friends…she couldn't leave him. Not like that. She walked over to him. "Hi Ethan."  
  
Ethan suddenly jerked his head up. "Theresa, what are you doing here?" he asked  
surprised.  
  
"I was just taking a walk when I saw you." She said looking into his sad eyes. She sat down beside him. "What's wrong, Ethan?" she asked wiping his tears away with her thumbs.  
  
"It's nothing." Said Ethan trying to smile but failing miserably.  
  
"Come on, you said we can tell each other anything. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah of course I do." He took a deep breath. "After you left Mother came home and she was upset because she had found Julian cheating again. She said she didn't want me to compare myself to him. She then told me he's not my biological father." He stopped so he could calm himself.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I'm so sorry." She said putting an arm around him.  
  
"That's not all. I called Gwen and told her and she hung up on me." Theresa put her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. Ethan felt confused right then. Here he was the cause of all of Theresa's pain and heartache and she was comforting him when Gwen wouldn't.  
  
Theresa was so gentle, she rubbed her hands up and down his back soothing him. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and right now the only arms he wanted to be in were hers. "Ethan, I know you're hurting right now and I'm sorry you're going through this. But Ethan, I will always be here for you. Gwen was probably just upset that's all. I'm sure when you get back you'll have a message from her." Said Theresa.  
  
Ethan and Theresa sat at the table and talked for almost an hour. Ethan told her how he felt about his mother's news and the impact it would have on him. Theresa listened carefully and gave advice when she could. It was dark by the time they were done talking. "Hey Ethan, why don't we take a walk along the beach. That always seems to help me think."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." He said as they headed toward the beach side by side.  
  
"Wow, Theresa, it's really beautiful here at night, how the stars and moon glisten off of the waves. It looks magical." Ethan exclaimed.  
  
Theresa just smiled. Ethan looked at her. She was truly beautiful. The moonlight fell upon her hair and made it gleam and her eyes were like a pool of stars.   
  
Ethan bent down and picked up a shell. It was all different colors outside and a pearly pink inside. He brushed off the sand and handed it to Theresa. "This is a token of my appreciation for helping me get through this.  
  
"Thank you Ethan. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me."  
  
"You're a true friend, Theresa. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Well I'd better get home. Mama will be worried."  
  
"Okay, Theresa." He said giving her a hug that lasted longer than it should have. Ethan would have loved to stay like that for eternity. Theresa broke the embrace.  
  
"Bye Ethan." She said walking away. Ethan stared after her and then went his own way.  
  
"Why? Why did this happen to me?" Theresa asked the stars. "I love him but we will never be together. When he gets home he'll have a message from Gwen begging for forgiveness. She looked to the ground as she thought about her life and Ethan. He will forget about me. I have to quit my job and stay away from him. She was so busy thinking she didn't see the car come around the curb heading straight for her. 


	7. 

At that moment Ethan was listening to a message from Gwen. "Ethan, my mother and I had a discussion and I can't marry you if you're not heir to the Crane industries. I'm sorry Ethan but I have to think of my future. I can't be some man's poor wife. I do love you and I'm sorry things won't work out. I hope we can still be friends."  
  
Ethan was dumb struck. He wandered downstairs and saw Ivy sitting on the couch looking at something. He got a closer look and saw it was a locket. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.  
  
Ivy looked up at him and put on a tight smile. "Please tell me you're not mad at me." She said.  
  
Ethan sat down beside her and gave her a hug. "I'm trying to understand why you did this mother. I have just one question who is my father?"  
  
Ivy sat there considering it. "Please promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Your father is-is Sam Bennett."  
  
Ethan sat there taking it all in. "Thank you for telling me." He was shocked, again. How would he react if he was ever around Chief Bennett? Ethan was really confused.  
  
Ivy opened her locket and showed it to Ethan. "I still love him. I've kept this for over twenty years. My love for you and him are what keep me going. You are so much like him, Ethan. I'm glad you didn't turn out like Julian." She said  
  
"Mother, Gwen broke up with me." Said Ethan.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ethan. I never really liked her but I was willing to put that aside if she made you happy. As long as your happy that's all that matters."  
  
Ethan's cellphone rang. "Hello." He said hoping it wasn't Gwen.  
  
"Ethan, it's Sheridan. I just got a call from Luis. Theresa has been in an accident. I don't know all the details but she's in bad shape. I'm going to the hospital right now, I'll come pick you up."  
  
"Ivy saw the grave look on Ethan's face. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Theresa, I have to go." He said running out the door.  
  
He was terribly scared. If she died his life would be over.  
  
Ethan and Sheridan were on their way to the hospital. Ethan had never been so scared in his life. His stomach was in knots. Sheridan had said Theresa had been hit by a car. He had a horrible fear that he was going to lose her tonight.  
  
When they got to the Hospital a lot of people were there. Sheridan went over to Luis and put her arms around him as he cried on her shoulder. Ethan went over to Pilar. "Is she-" he said not being able to continue.  
  
"I don't know Ethan, she's in surgery right now. All we can do is pray and wait."  
  
Ethan sat down he was so scared. He was scared that she would leave him. Scared that he couldn't live without her. He was scared she would die never knowing how much she meant to him. 


	8. 

Three hours later Dr. Eve Russell came in. Pilar rushed to her. "How is my, Therisita?" she asked.  
  
Well she's lost a large amount of blood. We performed surgery to stop the internal bleeding, she has some broken ribs and a fractured arm. She also has some other fractures and sprains. Plus a lot of cuts and bruises. The next 24 to 48 hours are critical. I'll come back when she can have visitors.   
  
"Thank you, Eve." Said Pilar sitting down.  
  
Ethan felt a little better. At least she was alive. After a few hours everyone started to fall asleep. Ethan looked over at Luis and Sheridan. Sheridan had her head rested on his chest with his arm around her. They were both sleeping.  
  
Everyone was asleep or getting there, except for Pilar. She was wide awake with worry. Ethan couldn't sleep at all, he was waiting to find out if she was really okay.  
  
Eve came in a little after two a.m. "Pilar you can visit Theresa for a while. She's in stable condition but in a coma. I'm going to be honest with you, she has a serious concussion and she could wake up now, in a few days, a month or there's a very slim possibility that she won't wake up, but it's very slim. There are no signs of permanent brain damage but the sooner she wakes up the better."  
  
Eve led Pilar through the doors and Ethan lost sight of them. Ethan wanted to see Theresa so much. He wanted to go to her, hold her hand and be with her when she woke up. He was so tired. After a while he started to doze off. When her heard Pilar come back he woke up immediately. "Pilar, how is she?"  
  
Pilar looked tired and sad. "She's pretty bad."  
  
"Can I see her? Please Pilar?" asked Ethan.  
  
"I don't see how it could hurt. She's in room 115."  
  
Ethan rushed down the hallway and into Theresa's room. Her face was full of bandages and she had a sling. To put it mildly she looked horrible. He sat down beside her and looked at her heart monitor and oxygen machine. He gently grabbed Theresa's hand and kissed it. "I don't know if you can hear me but I really want you to wake up."  
Ethan fell asleep holding Theresa's hand.   
  
Ethan woke up the next morning to a screaming Luis asking him what the hell he was doing in Theresa's room.  
  
Sheridan must had heard him because she came in and explained that Theresa worked for Ivy and Theresa and Ethan had become friends. At first Luis was outraged but then he calmed down. Ethan left so he could clean his self up and Theresa could be alone with her family. God, how he wished she would wake up.  
  
After that first night Ethan hardly left the hospital. He sat with Pilar and only left if he absolutely had to.  
  
The second day after the accident the driver who hit Theresa came to apologize. Luis and Sheridan were at the Book Café and so were Miguel and his friends. The only ones there were Ethan and Pilar.   
  
When Ethan found out that was driver he got really mad and almost knocked him out. The driver explained what happened. " I rounded a corner and there she was with her head down. I tried stopping but I was to close to her. I swerved trying to avoid her but it didn't help. I'm real sorry. I just came to see if she was okay and offer to pay the hospital bills." Said the man.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting mad and I'm going to pay the hospital bills so don't worry. Theresa is stable but she hasn't woken up yet. Thank you for coming.  
  
Everyday Ethan stayed at the hospital waiting, hoping, praying for her to wake up.  
  
Sheridan had kept track of both him and Luis making sure they got sleep and food. During the first week Luis and Ethan had about became friends.  
  
A week after the accident Pilar told Ethan she was going home for a while and asked him to stay with Theresa. Pilar went into Theresa's hospital room and Ethan followed. He had to admire Pilar as she talked to Theresa. She was so calm and strong around her family but he knew inside she must be scared to death. Pilar hugged Ethan and left.  
  
Ethan say down beside Theresa. "Theresa-." He said holding her hand. "Theresa, you mean so much to me. I think you are the greatest. You're compassionate, intelligent, gentle, caring, and you have the biggest, warmest heart. Just being near you seems to make everything feel alright. You put aside everything to comfort me when I needed it the most. Hey, even though you spilled paint, milkshakes, barbecue sauce, and fish guts on me you're still my best friend. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and sat back in the chair still holding her hand.  
  
Theresa felt like she was dreaming but she desperately wanted to wake up. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. She tried to call her mother but her lips wouldn't move and no sound came out. Then she heard Ethan and her heart skipped a beat. She listened to him talk and smiled inwardly. She was so touched. She tried to get up but she didn't budge. Finally she was able to move her hand slightly. She could feel Ethan's hand on hers, it was warm and soothing. She tried to squeeze his hand and managed a small one. Then she tried to open her eyes. 


	9. 

Ethan was in the chair thinking when he felt Theresa's hand move and she weakly squeezed it. "Theresa, wake up, please open your eyes." He said squeezing her hand comfortingly. Theresa's eyelids fluttered and then slowly opened. And Ethan was staring into those beautiful brown eyes.  
  
  
Theresa opened her eyes. It took forever for them to adjust and focus. Pain lanced up her body and seemed to engulf her. She wanted to scream as loud as she could but only managed a moan. When her eyes focused Ethan was staring down at her worriedly. Theresa looked at him and for a moment all the pain went away.  
  
Five minutes later Eve was examining Theresa. She gave her a shot for the pain and made sure she could feel all her limbs. Eve took the tube out of Theresa's throat and Ethan stood by to make sure everything was ok. When she could talk the first words out of Theresa's mouth were "Are Charity and Miguel alright? Please don't let them be dead."  
  
"Of course they're alright, why wouldn't they be?" asked Eve.  
  
"The pond, the ice broke. They fell in." croaked Theresa almost in tears. "Did I fall in too?"  
  
Eve was shocked. "Theresa, what day is it?"  
  
"I guess it's the day after Valentines." said Theresa.  
  
"Ethan can I talk to you out in the hall?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Sure." said Ethan shocked. "Alright, Eve. What's wrong with Theresa?"  
  
"It looks like she has amnesia, it usually happens when something traumatic and very painful happens. Patients usually block it out so they don't have to remember the pain they went through. Usually I wouldn't suggest this but I think you should tell her what has happens so she doesn't suddenly remember the accident, that would be very painful."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it." Said Ethan.  
  
Ethan went back into Theresa's room. "Ethan." Said Theresa almost crying. "I lost the engagement ring. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me."  
  
"Theresa, it's ok, I have to tell you something." Said Ethan.  
  
  
  
Theresa listened in quiet shock as Ethan told her what had happened the last couple days. She was horrified when she found out Ethan knew she loved him. She watched his reaction as he told her about it. She saw happiness, joy, maybe love? But she washed those thoughts out of her head. Ethan was talking about how he was taking a walk.  
  
"You gave me a shell." She said out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah, you remember."  
  
Ethan told her about his father, Gwen and the talk they had. Then he told her she was here because she was hit by car. He also told her about Gwen breaking up with him.  
  
After that Pilar and Theresa's family rushed in, Ethan left the room so they could be alone. An hour later Pilar came out. "Ethan, Theresa wants to see you before she goes to sleep."  
  
"Ok." Said Ethan. He went into Theresa's room.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead." He said as he walked in.  
  
Theresa opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, Ethan."  
  
"I remember about everything, except the accident. I guess it happened too fast. Anyway I wanted to tell you how truly thankful I am of you for being here and helping me, it just means so much to me. Thank you." She said.  
  
"I want to apologize to you. This is all my fault, I've caused all of your pain. If it wasn't for me you'd be at home happy. Can you ever forgive me."  
  
"Ethan, don't blame yourself and there's nothing to forgive. I don't blame you. Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, Theresa, thanks." He sat down in the chair beside her and held her hand.   
  
Theresa fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
"She has never looked more beautiful." Thought Ethan. Most of the cuts on her face had healed over the week and even though she didn't have any makeup on she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Without thinking he bent over and lightly and gently pushed his lips against hers. "Good night, Theresa." He whispered. 


	10. 

Theresa was dreaming. She wanted to wake up but she couldn't. The dream wouldn't let her. She saw Ethan and Gwen standing at an alter. He was declaring his love to her. He said they would be together forever. Then they were in a hospital room and Gwen was holding a baby. "You'll make the best mommy in the world. I love you." Ethan told Gwen. Theresa wanted it to stop but it wouldn't. Then the worst part came. "Theresa, I hate you. How did you ever think I would love the housekeeper's daughter. I would never sink THAT low. You are nothing to me and you never will be." Theresa woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her face. She had never had a dream like that. She was not going to let Ethan Crane hurt her like that.  
  
  
For Ethan the week went quickly. He had tried to spend as much time with Theresa as possible but she had avoided him and he didn't know why. He really wanted to be with her. She was unlike anyone he had ever met.  
  
These last few weeks he had had time to think about him and Gwen's relationship and he realized he did love her but he had never had never really been in another relationship. He didn't love her as much as he should love a fiancée. He realized that now. He could be himself around Theresa, not the strong powerful Crane he was suppost to be.  
  
A couple good things did come from Theresa's accident. First Ethan and Luis had actually became friends. They found out they had a lot in common. They liked the same sports and had some of the same thoughts on political issues. Luis had even told Ethan what had happened between him and Sheridan. Ever since Theresa had woke up Sheridan had stayed faraway from Luis. When Luis asked why she was avoiding him she screamed that she hated him and this past week she just felt sorry for him. She left with tears in her eyes.  
  
Ethan then told Luis what Sheridan had told him she heard at the wharf. Luis blew up and angrily stomped off after Sheridan.  
  
Three hours later they finally came back to the hospital together. Sheridan looked happy and so did Luis. Ethan realized that they probably hadn't admitted it to each other but they were in love and it made him happy for them both.  
  
Theresa thought she was going crazy. Everytime she went to sleep she saw Ethan and Gwen. At the end of the week she was finally allowed to go home. When she first got there, there was a big party for her. As soon as she could she excused herself saying she was tired. Everyone noticed she wasn't the optimistic, happy person she used to be.  
  
Ethan blamed himself for the accident. He thought that if she hadn't been at the park crying because of him or if he had walked her home this wouldn't have happened. At her welcome home party he saw Theresa walk up the stairs. He wanted to follow but he didn't.  
  
Theresa climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her. It was good to be back. She wasn't really tired but lately she didn't care. Her dreams had hurt her very much but she didn't know why. Were they figments of her imagination or a warning? She was thrown from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She thought it was probably Pilar so she said Come in.  
  
Ethan snuck upstairs he needed to see Theresa so he knocked on her door. He heard her saw come in so he opened the door.  
  
Theresa hadn't expected Ethan. She pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. "Ethan, I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Theresa, we need to talk. I want to know what is wrong. It's almost like you hate me. If you blame me for your accident you can't possibly blame me more than I blame myself. I'm so sorry." Said Ethan.  
  
"Ethan, I don't blame you. I definitely don't hate you. I want to be friends." She said nervously.  
  
"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you have been avoiding me. It's made me feel awful. Theresa, you are my friend and I want an explanation.  
  
"Well…uh you see I-I haven't been myself lately. I'm really sorry. Right now I'm really tired. I'll see you later." She turned the opposite way as tears slipped down her face.  
  
Ethan just stood there. He didn't want to leave but he couldn't just stay. "Good bye, Theresa." He said. He walked downstairs and made the excuse that he was tired. He hugged Pilar and left. He cared about Theresa very much. Then he had an idea. He went home and started making plans. 


	11. 

Theresa sat up in bed. She had to make the choice to leave Ethan alone or to love him. She was so confused. She wanted so much for them to be together but what if her dreams were a warning. Theresa heard another knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
Whitney walked in. "Hey, Theresa. I'm so glad you're ok." She said giving her a hug. "So tell me what's up with you and Ethan."  
  
"Well you know when you spent the night a couple weeks ago?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" replied Whitney.  
  
"Well that night Ethan called me and he asked me to go to lunch with him and I said Yes." She said watching Whitney's expression.  
  
"Theresa! You should NOT had done that." Said Whitney  
  
"That's not all Whit. We had so much fun. We went to the park and he rented us roller skates and we ate hot dogs and icecream. It was wonderful.  
  
"Theresa! You and Ethan CRANE went skating? I don't believe it."  
  
"That still not all Whit, he knows I love him." Whitney looked at her in total shock. "The day after the lunch I went to the Mansion to see if Ivy was back yet and she wasn't. I was about to leave when I saw Ethan sleeping. I sat down beside him and that must have woken him up but I didn't know. I told him everything about how I've loved him forever. I was crying and then he grabbed me and held me in his arms. I fell asleep and when I woke up Ethan wasn't there, I went to leave but he caught me. He told me he was touched that I cared for him so much. But he had an obligation to Gwen that he couldn't break. I ran out and left. A little while later I was walking in the park and I found Ethan. He was upset because he found something out about his family. He had told Gwen and she hung up on him. He was really down. Afterwards was when the accident happened." Whitney just stared at her. "Now Gwen has broken up with him and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well Theresa, I never ever thought I'd be saying this but I think you and Ethan should be together."  
  
Theresa stared at her in disbelief. "What did you say Whitney?"  
  
"Well, I see the way you look at each other. You should had seen him at the hospital, he was so worried about you. I think you two have something very special." said Whitney.  
  
"Wow, Whit. You giving me advice about relationships? What happen? Could a certain Chad be involved?"  
  
"Well when you were at the hospital, Chad was there for me and-."  
  
"And what?" asked Theresa full of curiosity.  
  
"Well he found out who his really family is. They're the Janson's. They live here in Harmony and he was so happy he-he kissed me. And I kissed him back and it was wonderful."  
  
"Oh, Whitney, I'm so happy for you said Theresa giving her a hug.   
  
"Well I should go. But first. Are you really willing to give up Ethan after loving him for a lifetime and now he might love you back? Good night." Said Whitney as she left.  
  
Ethan was trying to get some legal work done but he couldn't stop thinking about his plan. He hoped it would work. Tomorrow he would talk to Whitney about it.  
  
That night Theresa didn't have any nightmares only a dream. Ethan was standing there staring at her. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Theresa, forever and always." She woke up and those words seemed to echo in her head. She wanted to hear those words so badly but she didn't want to get hurt again. 


	12. 

Ethan woke up early. He got dressed and headed over to the country club. He found Whitney warming up.  
  
"Whitney, can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure what's up?"  
  
"Well I want to do something for Theresa, will you help me?"  
  
"Sure just tell me what to do." She said.  
  
  
Theresa got up out of bed and took a shower. Then she got dressed. She was feeling physically fine, just a little sore in some places but that was all. She didn't feel like doing anything, she went downstairs and sat at the table. She ate a doughnut and had a glass of orange juice. She was so bored she decided to take a walk. It was a nice day and her walk was relatively pleasant. She was a little to cautious around the roads but that was all. She finally ended up at the park. There were a couple kids and there parents but otherwise it was almost empty. She walked over to one of the swings and sat down. She was just looking at the grass when someone lightly pushed her.  
  
Ethan had been taking a walk. He seemed to do a lot of that lately, it cleared his mind for awhile. He saw Theresa on a swing. So he picked up a red carnation and snuck up behind her. He grabbed the ropes to the swing and gently pushed forward.  
  
Theresa didn't have a good grip on the swings and when the swing moved she fell backwards but someone caught her. She looked up and saw Ethan. He helped her back up on the swing.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you fall back." He said as he sat down on the swing beside her.  
  
"That's ok." said Theresa.  
  
Ethan handed her the flower and she smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, so how are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm okay, thanks. I just needed some fresh air. And I'm a little lonely. Everyone's busy and it's Spring Break and Mrs. Crane told me to come back to work in a couple weeks so I have a lot of time on my hands." She explained.  
  
"Well you could have called me. I have some free time too." Said Ethan.  
  
"No, that's alright, I'm sure I can find something to do. Have a good day." She got up and left.  
  
Ethan just sat there and watched her walk away. "Why won't she open up to me?" he said. He really hoped his plan would work.  
  
Theresa looked back at Ethan. She wanted to go apologize but why should she get closer to him. Knowing her luck all of a sudden Gwen would come back and Ethan would be with her and she'd be hurt again.  
  
Theresa got home and watched TV for awhile and then Whitney came over.  
  
"Hey, Theresa. I have the perfect idea." Said Whitney.  
  
"What?" asked Theresa.  
  
"We can go skiing at Snow Mountain. For a "I'm glad your home" gift. PLEASE Theresa." Asked Whitney.  
  
"Well alright." Said Theresa.  
  
"Great, I made reservations for tomorrow ok?" said Whitney.  
  
"This is a great present, Whit."  
  
"Ok, let's go upstairs and I'll help you pack." 


	13. 

Ethan got home, packed and then headed for the Crane Cabin. He had a lot of preparing to do.  
  
Theresa and Whitney went upstairs and started packing. They talked all about the trip and about all the fun things they were going to do. Finally Whitney left and then Theresa had to go down to dinner.  
  
At dinner Pilar said Whitney had already O.K.'d the trip and she could go as long as she behaved. Miguel was gone because he and his friends had already went on a school trip, and Luis was on a date with Sheridan so they were by themselves. After dinner they washed dishes and then Theresa went up to her room. She lay down and turned on her radio but it was really quiet. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a song.  
  
You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small  
But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow  
Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there  
  
  
  
Theresa almost started crying. She went to sleep sad and unhappy thinking about Ethan.  
  
Ethan reached the Cabin when it started to get dark. He was going to make Theresa see that he cared about her. He went in, turned on the lights and started cleaning up. When he was done he decided to pick up some things from the store. He got back and put all the groceries away and then he went to bed.  
  
Theresa woke up really early. Whitney's dad was letting her use his car and she was suppost to pick up Theresa in an hour. Theresa took a shower. Did her hair and make up and then put on an outfit. She wasn't sore so she'd probably be ok. She got her suitcases and went downstairs.  
  
Ethan woke up. He still had a lot to do and only a couple hours to do it. He got up and prepared for later today.  
  
  
Whitney was right on time. Theresa got in the car and they started driving. The car ride would take a little while so they had lots of time. Whitney turned on the radio and started singing. Soon Theresa joined in and they were both singing and laughing to the song "Vacation" by the Go Go's. They finally arrived at Snow Mountain and they went in to get settled.  
  
Theresa and Whitney went up to the front desk.  
  
"Hi, we have a room reserved under Whitney Russell." Said Whitney.  
  
The clerk checked his computer. "I'm sorry, Miss. We don't have any rooms under that name and were booked and so are all other hotels in this area."  
  
"Could you please check again?" asked Theresa.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, There's no Russell's."  
  
"Ok, thanks, anyway." Said Whitney pretending to look angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Theresa. I don't know what happened." Said Whitney.  
  
"Well….I know where we can go. The Crane cabin. I still have the key and I don't think Ethan would mind." Said Theresa.  
  
"That's a great idea." Said Whitney. They got in the car and drove to the cabin.  
  
  
Ethan had just gotten everything done. He had cleaned some more and then made breakfast. He didn't want this to be romantic or anything just fun. He sat down and waited.  
  
Whitney pulled up to the Crane cabin. "Theresa, you get all your bags and go in. I have to check something with the car." Said Whitney.  
  
"Alright." Theresa grabbed her suitcases and went to the door She unlocked it and opened it. She turned around to see Whitney drive off. "Whitney!" she called. Theresa figured that maybe she had left something at the lodge. She turned around and went in. Theresa dropped her suitcases instantly. She stared at Ethan sitting at the table with breakfast laid out. 


	14. 

"Ethan! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would be here. I'll leave right away." She said grabbing her suitcases and starting for the door.  
  
"No, Theresa. You're suppost to be here." Said Ethan.  
  
Theresa's mouth dropped. "This was a setup." Theresa exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Well yeah, kind of. Why don't you come sit down and eat breakfast."  
  
Theresa walked over and sat down. "What's going on? You did all of this for me?"  
  
"Of course. You deserve it. This is kind of like "I'm glad you're better" weekend." Said Ethan.  
  
Theresa had to smile, this was very nice of him.   
  
"So eat your breakfast, it's getting cold." Said Ethan.  
  
"Alright." Said Theresa. They ate breakfast as Ethan explained how he asked Whitney to help him and they came up with the idea. When they were done they went into the kitchen to do dishes. Ethan washed and Theresa rinsed and dried. When they were done Ethan took some bubbles and put them on her nose.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Theresa. She picked up a handful of bubbles and threw them back. Soon there were bubbles everywhere. Ethan was chasing after her when she slipped and he caught her. They started laughing. Theresa turned around and his face was so close to hers and his arms where still around her. Theresa pulled her head away. Ethan let her go.  
  
"Hey, let's go skiing, It'll be fun." Said Ethan.  
  
"Ok." Theresa opened her suitcase and put an extra sweater on and picked up her ski's. They went outside and it lightly started snowing. Theresa looked at Ethan and he had a sly smile on his face.  
  
"What?" asked Theresa.  
  
"This!" he said throwing snow at her.  
  
"Hey!" she screamed. She laid down her skis and grabbed a hand full of snow and started chasing him.  
  
Ethan had a head start as he took off running with her right behind him. She finally caught up to him and rubbed snow in his hair. Then it was the other way around her. He chased her and gently tackled her to the ground being careful not to hurt her. He was leaning over her, his knees on each side of her and his hands by her head. They stared at each other only inches apart. Beautiful brown eyes met handsome blue ones and for a moment each was breathless. Theresa looked up at him and time stood still. She turned her head away and reached up and tickled him.  
  
Ethan rolled around in the snow laughing. "Okay! Okay! I give, you win!" he said as Theresa tickled him mercilessly.  
  
"That's more like it." Said Theresa as she helped him up. "I have an idea, why don't we make a snow man?" said Theresa.  
  
"That's a great idea. Let's make the bottom together and then we can do the head and middle." Said Ethan.  
  
"Ok." Said Theresa and they started to work.  
  
It was fun for them they laughed and talked the whole time. They also had some snow ball fights in between.  
  
When they were done they stood back to admire their work. Both busted out laughing. It was one of the oddest snowmen either had ever seen. It was crooked and seemed to be leaning to the side. It had rocks for eyes, a pine cone for a nose and a piece of string for the mouth and long branches for the arms. They continued to laugh and talk about horrible it looked as they went inside. It was nice and warm and they were both happy to be inside.  
  
"I didn't realize how cold it was." Said Theresa with chattering teeth.  
  
"Me either, you really don't notice when you're having fun. I guess I should show you to your room so you can put away all of your stuff." He said picking up her two suitcases. He led her to a room and put her suitcases on the bed.  
  
"Do you want to take a dip in the hot tub? It'll warm us up." Said Ethan.  
  
"Okay I'll be out in a few minutes." Said Theresa.  
  
Ethan changed into his swimming trunks and went to fill up the hot tub. Theresa came in wearing a one-piece suit with a wrap around the waist. Ethan couldn't help but notice her nice figure. She climbed in and sat across from him. "This feels great." Said Theresa.  
  
"Yeah." Ethan agreed. "I wonder if our snow man will last without falling over. It's pretty windy."  
  
"Ethan, I have a surprise for you." Said Theresa grinning   
  
"Really, What?" asked Ethan.  
  
"This!" she said splashing him.  
  
"Hey!" he said laughing. They got in a huge water fight making it splash everywhere. They were both laughing so hard they almost didn't hear the knock at the door.  
  
Theresa watched as Ethan got out and grabbed a towel. He has such a great body. she thought. While he was gone she got out and went to her room to change. She put on a big sweater and some jeans and went into the living room. Ethan was also dressed.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Theresa.  
  
"It was a ranger. He wanted to warn us there was a blizzard coming and we should stay inside until tomorrow." Said Ethan.  
  
"Oh, okay." Said Theresa.  
  
"Why don't I get lunch ready?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, I am a little hungry." Said Theresa. 


	15. 

"Ethan! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would be here. I'll leave right away." She said grabbing her suitcases and starting for the door.  
  
"No, Theresa. You're suppost to be here." Said Ethan.  
  
Theresa's mouth dropped. "This was a setup." Theresa exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Well yeah, kind of. Why don't you come sit down and eat breakfast."  
  
Theresa walked over and sat down. "What's going on? You did all of this for me?"  
  
"Of course. You deserve it. This is kind of like "I'm glad you're better" weekend." Said Ethan.  
  
Theresa had to smile, this was very nice of him.   
  
"So eat your breakfast, it's getting cold." Said Ethan.  
  
"Alright." Said Theresa. They ate breakfast as Ethan explained how he asked Whitney to help him and they came up with the idea. When they were done they went into the kitchen to do dishes. Ethan washed and Theresa rinsed and dried. When they were done Ethan took some bubbles and put them on her nose.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Theresa. She picked up a handful of bubbles and threw them back. Soon there were bubbles everywhere. Ethan was chasing after her when she slipped and he caught her. They started laughing. Theresa turned around and his face was so close to hers and his arms where still around her. Theresa pulled her head away. Ethan let her go.  
  
"Hey, let's go skiing, It'll be fun." Said Ethan.  
  
"Ok." Theresa opened her suitcase and put an extra sweater on and picked up her ski's. They went outside and it lightly started snowing. Theresa looked at Ethan and he had a sly smile on his face.  
  
"What?" asked Theresa.  
  
"This!" he said throwing snow at her.  
  
"Hey!" she screamed. She laid down her skis and grabbed a hand full of snow and started chasing him.  
  
Ethan had a head start as he took off running with her right behind him. She finally caught up to him and rubbed snow in his hair. Then it was the other way around her. He chased her and gently tackled her to the ground being careful not to hurt her. He was leaning over her, his knees on each side of her and his hands by her head. They stared at each other only inches apart. Beautiful brown eyes met handsome blue ones and for a moment each was breathless. Theresa looked up at him and time stood still. She turned her head away and reached up and tickled him.  
  
Ethan rolled around in the snow laughing. "Okay! Okay! I give, you win!" he said as Theresa tickled him mercilessly.  
  
"That's more like it." Said Theresa as she helped him up. "I have an idea, why don't we make a snow man?" said Theresa.  
  
"That's a great idea. Let's make the bottom together and then we can do the head and middle." Said Ethan.  
  
"Ok." Said Theresa and they started to work.  
  
It was fun for them they laughed and talked the whole time. They also had some snow ball fights in between.  
  
When they were done they stood back to admire their work. Both busted out laughing. It was one of the oddest snowmen either had ever seen. It was crooked and seemed to be leaning to the side. It had rocks for eyes, a pine cone for a nose and a piece of string for the mouth and long branches for the arms. They continued to laugh and talk about horrible it looked as they went inside. It was nice and warm and they were both happy to be inside.  
  
"I didn't realize how cold it was." Said Theresa with chattering teeth.  
  
"Me either, you really don't notice when you're having fun. I guess I should show you to your room so you can put away all of your stuff." He said picking up her two suitcases. He led her to a room and put her suitcases on the bed.  
  
"Do you want to take a dip in the hot tub? It'll warm us up." Said Ethan.  
  
"Okay I'll be out in a few minutes." Said Theresa.  
  
Ethan changed into his swimming trunks and went to fill up the hot tub. Theresa came in wearing a one-piece suit with a wrap around the waist. Ethan couldn't help but notice her nice figure. She climbed in and sat across from him. "This feels great." Said Theresa.  
  
"Yeah." Ethan agreed. "I wonder if our snow man will last without falling over. It's pretty windy."  
  
"Ethan, I have a surprise for you." Said Theresa grinning   
  
"Really, What?" asked Ethan.  
  
"This!" she said splashing him.  
  
"Hey!" he said laughing. They got in a huge water fight making it splash everywhere. They were both laughing so hard they almost didn't hear the knock at the door.  
  
Theresa watched as Ethan got out and grabbed a towel. He has such a great body. she thought. While he was gone she got out and went to her room to change. She put on a big sweater and some jeans and went into the living room. Ethan was also dressed.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Theresa.  
  
"It was a ranger. He wanted to warn us there was a blizzard coming and we should stay inside until tomorrow." Said Ethan.  
  
"Oh, okay." Said Theresa.  
  
"Why don't I get lunch ready?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, I am a little hungry." Said Theresa. 


	16. 

Ethan made them a lunch of sandwiches. And they say down to watch a movie. "I hope you don't mind but I brought one of my favorites. You're probably going to think I'm weird or something but I loved this movie as soon as I saw it." Said Ethan.  
  
"I'm sure I'll like it. What's it called?" asked Theresa.  
  
"Pretty Woman." Said Ethan as he put the movie in.  
  
"I love that movie!" exclaimed Theresa. "Julia Robert's is the best."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too." Said Ethan.  
  
They watched the movie and ate their lunch. I could never be myself with Gwen. Theresa makes me feel comfortable like I can do or say anything and she won't judge me. She's so great." thought Ethan.  
  
"Ethan and I have so much fun together, it's amazing." thought Theresa as she looked over at him.  
  
When the movie was over they took their stuff into the kitchen. "So what do you want to do now, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Well do you have any board games?" asked Theresa.  
  
"Yeah I do. Hold on and I'll get them."   
  
He came back with Monopoly, Scrabble, checkers, connect four and a deck of cards.   
  
"Sorry but the choices are limited. What do you want to play?"  
  
"Hmm…I want to play Go Fish." Said Theresa.  
  
"Go Fish? I haven't played that since I was little and Pilar taught me." Said Ethan smiling.  
  
"It's been my favorite since I was little. So do you wanna play or not?" asked Theresa.  
  
"Yeah…But I bet I can beat you two out of three games." Said Ethan.  
  
"You're on! What are we betting?" asked Theresa smiling.  
  
"Well, whoever wins can just pick something."  
  
Ok, get ready to loose!" said Theresa laughing.  
  
They got down on the floor close to the fireplace and sat Indian style.  
  
"The first game Theresa won. "See, I'm going to beat you!" she declared.  
  
The second game Ethan won. The look on her face made him laugh and they had to stop laughing before they could play again.  
  
The last game was close but Ethan won. Theresa tried to look pouty. "You had to cheat, I was suppost to win!" she said trying to sound whiny.   
  
"Well while I think of something for you to do since I won. Why don't we play something else?"  
  
"Ok, you're pick." She said.  
  
"Scrabble."  
  
"Alright." They put the cards back and got out Scrabble.  
  
Ethan spelled "writer" and Theresa added "song" to it. They went on to spell lots of words. One of Theresa's being "Fate" and one of Ethan's "love". Theresa ended up winning.  
  
"I thought of what you have to do." Said Ethan.  
  
"What?" said Theresa.  
  
"Well I remember a long time ago Pilar was telling me how you sung a solo at school and how proud she was and I want you to sing."  
  
"Believe me, you know how mother's exaggerate. I can't sing."  
  
"You have to it was a bet."  
  
"Well…I guess I could."  
  
"Good. I brought some CD's with me. So you can look through them and pick a song." Said Ethan.  
  
"Okay." She said going over to the pile of CD's. She finally picked one. "I like this one." She said. She put it in the CD player and the song I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera started.  
  
  
When I'm lost   
in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
  
  
Ethan looked at Theresa as she started to sing. "She is so magnificent." He thought as he let her voice mesmerize him.   
  
  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top,   
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
Theresa was looking right at Ethan as she sang. This song was for him. It kind of symbolized how she felt about him. When the song had started they were almost standing on opposite sides of the room. But now they were right in front of each other.  
  
  
  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
  
  
Ethan looked at her and he felt something he had never felt before. It was special and he had been feeling it for awhile. He just didn't realize it.  
  
  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
that gets me through the night;  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
  
  
Theresa looked into his eyes. She knew he felt something for her, he had too. Her heart started to pound faster.  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you  
  
As she finished the song there faces got closer and closer….. 


	17. 

BANG!  
  
At the loud noise Theresa jumped back.   
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'll go check." Said Ethan walking into the next room.  
  
Theresa sat down on the couch. "What just happened? We almost kissed, that's what." She said to herself smiling.  
  
Ethan came back. "The wind is blowing pretty hard and I guess it undid the lock to the shutters, that was the sound." He had been so close to kissing her. He had really wanted to, too. Thinking about their almost kiss brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Earth to Ethan." Said Theresa as he stood there smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry Theresa."  
  
"That's ok." Said Theresa  
  
"It's really snowing out there. I hope we don't get snowed in." said Ethan.  
  
"Me either." Said Theresa although she kind of wished they would.  
  
  
"Why don't I order a pizza? Asked Ethan.  
  
"Okay." Said Theresa.  
  
"What do you want on it?"  
  
"Umm…extra cheese, pepperoni and ham." Said Theresa.  
  
"Great, you read my mind." He said smiling at her.  
  
He went in the other room and ordered it.  
  
He then went back into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Can you bake?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Well yes, Mama taught me." Said Theresa.  
  
"Good because I have a recipe for chocolate chip cookies and I was wondering if you would help me make them."  
  
"Alright, but can you bake?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Well of course, how hard could it be anyway?" he said smiling at her.  
  
Theresa just laughed. "Come on." She said pulling him into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, I need the recipe and the ingredients." Said Theresa.  
  
Ethan handed the recipe to Theresa. "Alright, we need shortening, brown and white sugar, eggs, vanilla, flour, baking soda, salt, milk and last of all chocolate chips." She said.  
  
"Well I don't think I can remember all of that so can you help me get the stuff?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Theresa headed to the refrigerator and Ethan to the cupboards. After a few minutes of searching they found everything.  
"Alright, now we have to mix the dry ingredients, do you want to or shall I?" asked Theresa.  
  
"I can do it." Said Ethan with slight confidence he got a mixing bowl and grabbed the bag of flour. He went to open it when he accidentally tore the bag and flour went every where.  
  
Theresa took one look at him and started laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Hahaha, so you think it's funny?" asked Ethan with flour all over his face.  
  
Theresa was doubled over with laughter she couldn't reply.  
  
"I think I'll take that as a yes." Said Ethan with a smile on his flour covered face. He picked up the remains of the flour bag and dumped it over her head.  
  
"Ethan!" squealed Theresa.  
  
"Now you look like a ghost too." Said Ethan  
  
"This means war!" Theresa scooped some flour off of the floor with her hands and threw it at him.  
  
Ethan did the same thing and soon they were running around the Kitchen both covered with flour looking ridiculous.   
  
"Ok, we're making a mess we'd better stop." Said Theresa still giggling. "I'll make the cookies and you can go get cleaned up."  
  
"Okay." Said Ethan dabbing flour on her nose. She playfully hit him as he walked out of the room.  
  
"She's so wonderful." Thought Ethan. "Her smile, her hair, her eyes. Everything about her is amazing.  
  
Theresa managed to find another bag of flour. She mixed everything in the bowl and then put the cookies in the oven. She then got the broom and started sweeping up the flour.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the cookies were done. "Ethan are you out of the shower?"  
  
"Yeah." He said coming out of the bathroom in a pair of fresh clothes.  
  
"The cookies are cooling but we are going to eat them after dinner." She said looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Okay." Said Ethan smiling. "Go get cleaned up, the pizza will be here soon."  
  
"Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes." She said going into the bathroom.  
  
  
Ethan hurried around the house. He grabbed candles and put them on the table, then he got wineglasses and filled them with sparkling cider. He then got plates and silverware and sat them on the table.  
  
He heard a knock at the door and answered it.  
  
"Delivery for Mr. Crane." Said the pizza guy.  
  
"Thanks." Said Ethan handing him the money. "Have a goodnight." He said taking the pizza. He closed the door and then opened the box. He put two pieces of pizza on each plate and then sat the rest on a plate on the side. Then he put a big plate filled with the cookies in the center.  
  
Then he stood waiting for Theresa.  
  
Theresa came out of the bathroom with her hair wet and combed back and wearing some clean clothes.  
  
"Madam your dinner is served." He said bowing.   
  
Theresa smiled "Only you could make pizza and cookies look this classy." She said.   
Ethan pushed in her chair, turned on the radio and then sat across from her.   
They ate in silence, neither really knowing what to say. Theresa was the first to break the silence. "I want to thank you again for doing this for me. I've been happier this one day than I have this whole month."   
"Well you really need some fun, I'm glad I could help."   
"So did you see Sheridan and Luis lately? They look so cute together." Said Theresa.   
"Yeah, I did." Said Ethan a look of hurt shadowing his face.   
"Have you told her about your father?"   
"No, the time just never seems right." He said.   
"Ethan. Who is your real father?"   
Ethan looked at her, her caring, concerned eyes. "Sam Bennett." He said in a whisper.   
He looked at Theresa trying to judge her expression. She just reached across the table and grabbed his hand. Ethan let out a sigh of relief. "I have wanted to get that off of my chest for the longest time."   
(the song "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer starts to play) "I'm glad I could help." She said smiling at him. "Oh, I love this song!" exclaimed Theresa.   
"Well, may I have this dance?"   
"Of course." Replied Theresa.   
Kiss me out of the bearded barley.   
Lightly, beside the green, green grass.   
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.   
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.   
Theresa laid her head against Ethan's shoulder.   
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.   
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.   
Lift your open hand.   
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,   
Silver moon's sparkling.   
So kiss me.   
  
Ethan could feel the heat between their bodies. He had never felt more content.   
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house.   
Swing me high upon its hanging tire.   
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.   
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.   
  
Theresa felt like she was in heaven. Everything about that day was wonderful, for a moment she thought maybe this was just another fantasy but the feelings were to real.   
She happily sighed and continued to dance with the man of her dreams. 


	18. 

"Theresa, our evening isn't over yet." Said Ethan pulling away. He went to the kitchen and a few minutes later he came back with a tray. Theresa looked to see what he had, it was hot chocolate and marshmallows.   
  
"Yummy!" said Theresa smiling. They both went and sat down by the fire. Ethan handed her a rod and they spent the rest of the evening roasting marshmallows, drinking hot chocolate and laughing and talking.  
  
When they decided to get to bed Ethan kissed her on the cheek and then went to his room. Theresa went into her room and threw herself on the bed giggling. This was definitely a day she would never forget. She wrote in her diary and then got dressed for bed. She went to sleep happy, for the first time in weeks.  
  
Ethan woke up first. He got up out of bed and took a shower. He then decided to check on Theresa, he peeked in her room and saw her cuddled up under a blanket with the teddybear he had bought her. Seeing this made him smile. He went into the kitchen and made breakfast.   
  
Theresa woke up to the smell of food. She got up out of bed to see if Ethan needed any help.  
  
Ethan stared at her as she walked into the kitchen in her pajama's, he could definitely get use to seeing her every morning.  
  
"Good Morning." He said smiling.  
  
"Good morning, Ethan. Need any help? I'm surprised you haven't burnt down the cabin or something." She said giggling.  
  
"Very funny. I may not know how to bake but I do know how to make breakfast." He said smiling. "You can pour the orange juice, the omelets are almost done.   
  
"Are we going skiing today?" she asked while opening the refrigerator.  
  
"Sure, if you want to. Hopefully we get more skiing done than we did yesterday." He said laughing.  
  
"Me too." She helped Ethan carry their breakfast to the table and they sat down to eat. They spent the whole time laughing at each other's first skiing experiences. Theresa told him about Luis getting upset when he was little because he kept falling down and how Pilar and Martin had to help him. He told her how his first time skiing he went flying into a snowdrift and Ivy had to pull him out by his feet. They felt so comfortable around each other.  
  
Afterwards Ethan cleaned up while Theresa took a shower. They met at the door both with skis a little while later.  
  
Everything was covered with a fresh, deep layer of snow from last night. Ethan and Theresa found a nice little hill to start off with first. They were both good at skiing but Ethan knew more tricks than Theresa, she spent the morning learning and trying to practice the new things he'd taught her. They moved farther away from the cabin searching out newer bigger hills. During the afternoon it started to snow lightly.   
  
Theresa was skiing and out of nowhere Ethan came out right in front of her and she crashed into him. Theresa landed on top of him. They laughed for a few seconds. But then the chemistry between them caused an intense silence. They looked into each other's eyes, Ethan brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Theresa leaned her face closer and closer almost touching his soft perfect lips. When all of a sudden they heard a loud rumbling sound.  
  
Theresa got off of Ethan and looked towards the sound. She screamed as she saw a gigantic tidal wave of snow coming at them.  
  
Ethan saw it too and right before it hit them he covered Theresa's body with his. Ethan's last thoughts were of Theresa as he blacked out. 


	19. 

Theresa woke up. It was dark and very cold. She was having a hard time breathing too. She slowly lifted herself up and was surprised to see she had almost completely been covered by snow. Pain was everywhere in her body but her main concern was Ethan. She searched frantically through the deep snow with no sign of him.   
  
"Ethan!" she screamed but there was no answer. Tears started making their way down her face. She searched harder ignoring all the pain lacing through her. She searched and searched. Finally she found his hand. She dug like a mad woman and uncovered his face.  
  
His lips were blue and he was so cold. She desperately checked his breathing and pulse. She was relieved to find he had both but they were very weak and that worried her. She tried to wake him up but he was unconscious. She took his cold hand and held it to her cheek.   
  
"Ethan, come on. Please wake up. I love you and I won't leave you." She said tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
She felt his finger move. "I love you too." She heard him whisper before his hand went limp.  
  
"Ethan?" She checked to see if he was breathing and he wasn't. "No!" she started to panic. She put her mouth over his and gave him two full breaths. She stopped as he started to cough.   
  
"Oh Ethan! Thank God." She said hugging him. Ethan weakly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I was so scared I'd lose you." Said Theresa starting to cry of happiness.  
  
Ethan managed to smile and squeeze her hand. "We should try to get back to the cabin."  
  
"Okay." Said Theresa helping him up. When he was on his feet he stumbled backwards and would have if it weren't for Theresa helping.  
  
"My ankle hurts, I think it's broken." Said Ethan.  
  
"We will get through this together, you help me and I'll help you. We'll get there, don't worry." Said Theresa. She was so worried, the pain was starting to get worse and her ribs hurt a lot.  
  
Theresa put Ethan's arm around her so he could walk better. Neither had any idea where they were going they just wanted to be safe, and warm.  
  
Ethan looked down at Theresa, he could see pain in her eyes but he didn't know if it was physical or emotional. "Theresa, are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Each step made it harder and harder to keep the pain from making her pass out. She had no feeling in her feet and with every step she was afraid she'd stumble and fall and never get up again. She resolved to keep going. She knew if she'd stop so would Ethan, and she would do everything in her power to stop that from happening.   
  
Ethan was having an extremely hard time walking. His ankle was throbbing with pain to keep his mind off of it he started to tell Theresa a story.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young lady. Everyone admired her for her beauty but also for her spirit. She was kind, caring and extremely compassionate. She was secretly in love with a handsome Knight in the Kingdom. She would hide behind bushes just to see a glimpse of him even though they were friends and she could have gone up to him and talked she just wanted to watch him. They spent a lot time together and became almost inseperatable at times. One day her father announced that he had arranged a wedding for her. The young girl was terrified because she didn't even love her fiancee' she was totally in love with her friend. She went to him that night and cried on his shoulder. She asked him to help her find her way. He admitted that he loved her. No one approved of their wedding but they were in love and that was all that mattered to them. And they lived happily ever after."  
  
"That was wonderful." Said Theresa.  
  
Ethan suddenly had the urge to tell her something. "Theresa, I lo-."  
  
"Ethan! Look the cabin! We made it." Said Theresa who was indeed pointing to the Crane Cabin. They slowly made there way to the cabin, each step agony. They looked and saw that the door was completely barricaded by snow. They walked to the side of the Cabin were Ethan found a broken open window.   
  
Theresa was feeling lightheaded and dizzy. The world started swirling and then turned black. 


	20. 

"Theresa!" yelled Ethan as she collapsed. He was relieved that she was still breathing but he was so worried about her. He found a piece of firewood and broke the rest of the glass from the window. From strength he didn't know he had at the moment, he picked Theresa up and got her through the window.  
  
He carried her through the Cabin his ankle pounding . He gently laid her on the couch and collapsed on the floor beside her. It was freezing in the cabin. The only thing on his mind was sleep but he couldn't let Theresa down. He managed to start a fire in the fireplace.  
  
He went to Theresa's room to look for her clothes but the dresser was piled with snow from a broken window, much like the rest of the rooms. He went into his room and was glad to find only a small amount of snow. He got into his dresser and changed his wet, cold clothes. He got his longest sweater, a pair of boxers and a pair of socks and took them into the living room.   
  
He went to Theresa and gently unzipped her coat and took it off. He pulled off her two sweaters, which were wet and cold and then her pants and boots. He found bruises all over her stomach and prayed it wasn't serious. He put his sweater over her head and pulled it down to her knees. He reached down her back and undid her bra and slipped it through a sleeve. He reached up the sweater and pulled her underwear replacing them with his boxers hoping that if she were dry she would warm up. He carefully peeled off her soaked socks. He could tell she had frostbite, he found a pot, filled it with snow and put it at the edge of the fire. When it got warm he took a piece of material and gently bathed her feet in the warm water.  
  
When he was done he gathered all of the dry blankets he could and made a bed close to the fire. He gently laid her down and put a pillow under her head. He covered her up and then went over to the fire to look at his ankle. It was definitely swollen and red. He sighed and got under the covers. Lying on his side he looked at Theresa. She was so beautiful. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, she was an angel on earth. He wanted to stay up and protect her, watch over her but he was so tired. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"No! Stop!" screamed Theresa in her sleep. Ethan immediately woke up and found her thrashing around.  
  
"Theresa." He said gently shaking her.  
  
"Stop the car!" she screamed sitting up and grabbing onto Ethan, sobbing.  
  
"Shhhh…It's alright, Theresa. It was just a nightmare." He said pulling her closer.  
  
"Promise you won't leave me, never ever." She mumbled.  
  
"I promise Theresa, I'll stay with you forever." Said Ethan. He moved her hair away from her face and felt her burning forehead. "Theresa, I'll be right back, I promise." He limped into the kitchen and got some medicine from the cabinet. The snow had melted a little and the floor was soaked.  
  
He went back to Theresa, who had fallen back asleep. "Come on Theresa, wake up sweetheart." He said. He got her to wake up and take the medicine. He laid her back down and then restarted the embers in the fireplace. He gently lay back down beside her and fell asleep hoping she would be all right.  
  
When Ethan woke up again he immediately checked on Theresa. Her fever had gone down and she was sleeping semi-peacefully, coughing now and again. The snow in the kitchen had melted some more and it soaked his socks. He managed to get to the cupboards and get a can of chicken soup. He got a pot and painfully limped back into the main room. He filled the pot with snow and melted it and the added the soup as he cooked it over the fire. When it was done he went back into the kitchen and got bowls, spoons and some crackers. He was starving but Theresa came first. He gently shook her and she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Theresa was feeling a little better but now she was just happy to be alive. She looked up at Ethan and saw the concerned look on his face. She smiled at him and managed to sit up.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ethan concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, just a bit dizzy. What happened?" said Theresa  
  
"We were in an avalanche. Remember? You were hurt and you passed out when we got here."  
  
"Yeah I remember. Oh, Ethan, are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I just hurt my ankle. Well let's make sure you're okay." He pulled down the covers and looked at her feet.  
  
Theresa looked down and saw she wasn't in her clothes. She was suddenly embarrassed. "Uh...Ethan-." She said turning red.  
  
He looked up and saw her red face. "Oh…Umm…your clothes were wet…so I had to..umm..change them" he stammered.  
  
"Thank you." Said Theresa smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back. "Can you feel your toes and everything?" he said rubbing her feet.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Good, you had frostbite and thankfully I don't think there is any permanent damage. Oh, I found some antiseptic for your stomach. You had some cuts and bruises. Do you want me to put it on?" he asked.  
  
"I think you'll have to, my arms are so sore I can barely move them. I think I pulled a muscle." Said Theresa.  
  
"Okay." Ethan lifted her shirt up to under her breasts. He hated the look of her bruises. He guessed the snow had made her hit a tree or something. He gently applied the antiseptic and Theresa winced and bit her lip. When he was done he took gauze from the first aid kit and wrapped it around her stomach.  
  
"I woke you up because we both need to eat. I made us soup and I have some crackers."  
  
"Thank you, you saved my life." She said wincing as she hugged him.  
  
Ethan held on to her for a few minutes, glad that she was okay.   
  
"Well we'd better eat before it gets cold." Said Theresa.  
  
Theresa had a hard time lifting her right arm to feed herself. She gave up and tried using her left arm, which didn't work either because she was unused to using it. Ethan saw her struggling.  
  
"Do you need any help." He asked.  
  
"No, I can handle it." She said.  
  
"Come on. I'll help you."  
  
"Okay." She said defeated.  
  
Ethan fed her the soup and crackers with a smile on his face. When she was done he ate his share.  
  
"So what do we do know?" asked Theresa  
  
"Well not many people know about the Cabin so I guess we just wait. I'm sure they'll find us though. I'm going to go see if any of the snow in your room has melted so I can get your stuff." Said Ethan getting up and wincing because of his ankle.  
  
"Ethan." Said Theresa.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you for promising to stay with me forever when I had that nightmare. I don't remember it that well but I know I was terrified. Thank you so much. Just being with you made me feel better, safe."  
  
"I was really worried about. I should thank you too. Without you I would have died in the avalanche. I'm just glad I could help."  
  
"Ethan, you did so much more than just help. As far as I'm concerned you saved my life a lot of times. When I was down about you and Gwen you took me skating. You brought me back to life when I was in the hospital, you made me have fun, something to live for when you planned this. You jumped in front of me when the avalanche was coming, on the way back to the cabin you wouldn't let me lose hope and when I passed out you some how got me in here. You made sure I was warm and all right. You saw me through my dream and my fever. That is not just helping, you are my angel. My guardian angel. Without you I wouldn't be here today. I can't explain how much that touches my heart." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I… I don't know what to say. I didn't know I meant that much to you." He gave her a hug. "I wouldn't be here without you either Theresa. You've done as much for me as I've done for you and you've touched my heart with your personality, just everything about you. If I'm your guardian angel then you must be mine." He kissed her on the cheek and then limped into her room.  
  
Theresa sat there thinking. When she had found him after the avalanche she could have swore he said that he loved her but what if it was just a last minute thing because he thought he was going to die. "Does he still love Gwen?" she thought to herself. Only a few months ago she would have been on cloud 9 here with Ethan and the song, the cooking baking and everything else but now it was different. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or to prepare for heartbreak. She had definitely matured the last few months. 


	21. 

There was still some snow left but he dug through it in about five minutes he had gathered all her things, including the teddybear. His ankle was numb so he couldn't feel the pain as he walked with her stuff to the main room. He sat her things in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Yay! You found Mr. Snuggles." She said giggling.  
  
"Mr. Snuggles?"  
  
"Yeah, my teddy bear!"  
  
"Well I think Mr. Snuggles needs to thaw for awhile." Said Ethan laughing.  
  
"I've slept with him every night. Even when I was in the hospital, Mama brought him in and sat him by my bed."  
  
Ethan smiled and sat back down beside her.   
  
"I'm bored." Said Theresa.  
  
"Well I'll be right back." Said Ethan  
  
He came back carrying a book. Well I found something to entertain us for awhile. Here is one of my sister's old fairy tale books, I'm pretty sure it has the story of Cinderella in it.   
  
"My favorite, of course." Smiled Theresa.  
  
Ethan sat down beside her with their backs resting on the couch. "Here it is." He said flipping to the right page.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl called Cinderella and she had two ugly step sisters who were very unkind and who made her do all the hard work. She had to sweep the floors, do all the dishes, while they dressed up in fine clothes and went to lots of parties.   
One day a special invitation arrived at Cinderella's house. It was from the royal palace. The king's only son, who was a truly handsome prince, was going to have a grand ball. All of then were invited to come but Cinderella knew she wouldn't be allowed to go to such a ball. But the ugly sisters, oh they were excited. They couldn't talk about anything else." Started Ethan reading from the book. He looked over at her and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Since I don't have Mr. Snuggles I guess you'll have to do." She said giggling.  
  
Ethan laughed and put his arm around her.   
  
"When the day of the ball came, they made such a fuss. Poor Cinderella had to rush about upstairs and downstairs. She fixed their hair in fancy waves and curls. She helped them put on their expensive new dresses. And she arranged their jewels just so. As soon as they had gone, Cinderella sat down by the fire and she said. "Oh I do wish I could go to the ball". The next moment, standing beside her was a lovely old lady with a silver wand in here hand. "Cinderella, she said " I am your fairy godmother and you shall go to the ball. But first you must go into the garden and pick a golden pumpkin, then bring me six mice from the mousetraps, a whiskered rat from the rat trap, and six lizards. You'll find the lizards behind the watering can.   
So Cinderella fetched a golden pumpkin, six gray mice, a whiskered rate, six lizards. The fairy godmother touched them with her wand and the pumpkin became a golden coach, the mice became six gray horses, the rat became a coachman with the most enormous mustache, and the lizards became six footmen dressed in green and yellow, then the fairy godmother touched Cinderella with the wand and her old dress became a golden dress sparkling with jewels while on her feet was the prettiest pair of glass slippers ever seen. Remember said the fairy godmother you must leave the ball before the clock strikes twelve because at midnight the magic ends. "Thank you fairy godmother" said Cinderella and she climbed into the coach.   
  
Theresa let his warm voice hypnotize her as she listened to the story.  
  
"When Cinderella arrived at the ball she looked so beautiful that everyone wondered who she was! Even the ugly sisters. The Prince of course asked here to dance with him and they danced all evening. He would not dance with anyone else. They talked as they danced and the Prince thought she was wonderful. Now Cinderella was enjoying the ball so much that she forgot her fairy godmothers warning until it was almost midnight and the clock began to strike. One. Two. Three. She hurried out of the ballroom. Four. Five. Six. As she ran down the palace steps one of her glass slippers fell off. Seven. Eight. Nine. She ran on toward the golden coach. Ten Eleven Twelve. Then there was Cinderella in her old dress. The golden pumpkin lay in her feet. And scampering down off down the road were six gray mice, a whiskered rat and six green lizards.. So Cinderella had to walk home and by the time the ugly sisters returned home was sitting quietly by the fire.   
Now when Cinderella ran from the palace, the prince tried to follow her and he found the glass slipper. He said, "I shall marry the wonderful, enchanting, beautiful girl whose foot fits this slipper and only her. In the morning the prince went from house to house with the glass slipper and every young lady tried to squeeze her foot into it. But it didn't fit any of them   
At last the prince came to Cinderella's house. First one ugly sister tried to squash her foot into the slipper. But her foot was too wide and fat. Then the other ugly sister tried but her foot was too long and thin. Please said Cinderella let me try. "The slipper won't fit you", said the ugly sisters. "You didn't go to the ball!" But Cinderella slipped her foot into the glass slipper and it fit perfectly. The next moment standing beside her was the fairy godmother. She touched Cinderella with the wand and there she was in a golden dress sparkling with jewels and on her feet was the prettiest pair of glass slippers ever seen. The ugly sisters were so surprised that, for once they couldn't think of anything to say. But the Prince knew what to say. He asked Cinderella to marry him.   
And then there was a happy wedding. Everyone who had gone to the ball was invited, except the ugly sisters. There was wonderful food, lots of music and dancing. And the Prince of course danced every dance with Cinderella. He would not dance with anyone else."  
  
"And they lived happily, ever after." They finished together. 


	22. 

They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the story." said Theresa.  
  
"Oh, your welcome. I'm getting a little tired." Said Ethan suppressing a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said Theresa.  
  
"I'll go put some more wood in the fireplace then." Said Ethan.  
  
"Oh no you don't Ethan Crane. I've seen how much your ankle hurts. You've taken care of me now it's my turn."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Said Ethan smiling.  
  
Theresa got up and went to the fireplace. It hurt to lift the wood since her shoulders were so sore but she managed.  
  
Ethan saw her wince and felt bad for her. "Theresa are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said managing a smile and sitting down beside him.  
  
"Good night Theresa." Said Ethan.  
  
"Good night." They layed down back to back when Theresa suddenly started coughing.  
  
"Theresa are you all right?" asked Ethan turning around.  
  
"I'm fine, I just have a little cold." Said Theresa turning to face him.  
  
"Okay." Said Ethan.  
  
Ethan closed his eyes and Theresa watched him. She couldn't believe this. Her and Ethan finally had a chance. A real chance to be together, there was nothing in the way except maybe their families but she knew if they could get through an avalanche they could get through anything. Right? And she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Theresa woke up with her throat burning. She didn't feel too great. She held her stomach not sure whether she was hungry or it just hurt. She was seized by a coughing fit and when it subsided she got up and found a candle. She lit it and then went into the kitchen. She found a few cans of soda and then some apples. She gathered them up careful of her shoulder and took them into the living room. She was so hot it felt like a hundred degrees or something. Her clothes had dried so she rummaged through them. She found her pajama's, a tank top and some baggy shorts, and decided to put them on. She had some trouble because her shoulders still hurt but she managed to undress and put on her underclothes and then her pajama's but she was still hot. She sat down beside and Ethan and started to eat an apple. When she was done she opened one of the cans of soda. Just when she was about to take a drink she felt her stomach lurch and she quickly got up just in time to reach the closet where she vomited.  
  
She washed her mouth out and went back over to where Ethan was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him but she didn't want to be alone either.  
  
"Ethan." She said gently shaking his shoulder.  
  
He mumbled and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Theresa with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" he said sitting up.  
  
"Not really, I don't feel that well." Said Theresa coughing again.  
  
Ethan was awake immediately. He checked her forehead and felt that she had a fever again. He got the medicine, which was lying near by, and gave it to her.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you up." Said Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, I'm really glad you did. Now you need some rest, honey." He said pushing against the front door but there was still to much snow packed in front of it. He tried the phones again but they were still dead so he sat back down next to Theresa.  
  
Theresa smiled at him. "You know you just called me honey."  
  
Ethan laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
Theresa went to give him a hug but she lifted her arms to high and she winced.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ethan concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"I can give you a shoulder massage, if you want that is."  
  
Theresa looked at him. He was SO wonderful. He was everything she could ever ask for. "That would be great." Said Theresa. Turning so her back was to him.  
  
Ethan gently put his hands on her shoulders and slowly began rubbing them.  
  
"That feels great." Said Theresa smiling she then started coughing.   
  
"Hello? Is anyone in there?" they heard from the front door.  
  
"Yes! Two people!" yelled Ethan.  
  
"Is anyone majority injured?"  
  
"No." Ethan replied.  
  
"Well have you out of there soon." Said the rescuers.  
  
"Where saved!" exclaimed Theresa. Ethan threw his arms around her in a big hug and pulled apart lightly kissing her on the lips.  
  
Theresa looked at him and blushed.  
  
"I-I didn't mean-."  
  
"It's okay." Said Theresa grinning.  
  
They got dressed and put on their boots by the time the rescuers had unbarricaded the door of snow. They were helped out of the cottage. They were almost blinded by the sun it was so bright. Both of them were happy to be out of the cabin and outside but they were both sad too. They had learned more about each other, they had bonded and they didn't want that to end. They were put into the back of ambulance. Theresa and Ethan were given hot chocolate and then they made their way to Harmony hospital.  
  
Theresa and Ethan sat side by side in the back of the ambulance. Ethan reached down and held her hand. It was amazing how their hands fit together perfectly. She looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and Ethan knew in that instant that she was the one for him. He was going to tell her how he felt about her soon and he hoped she would still feel the same way.  
  
They got to the hospital where they were put together in the same room. They waited neither saying anything for the doctor to come in and check them out. A few minutes later Dr. Eve Russell walked into the room.  
  
"Theresa, I'm so glad you're okay, Whitney and your family have been sick with worry." Said Eve.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ethan." Said Theresa looking over at him.  
  
"Neither would I had it not been for Theresa." Said Ethan smiling.  
  
"It sounds like you two had quite an adventure. Now how are both of you doing, Theresa?"  
  
"Well I have a cough and I got sick a while ago but Ethan gave me some medicine and it helped. I think during the avalanche I might have re-injured my ribs. When we got to the cabin I passed out, I think I was just exhausted though and then I had a bad fever and I remembered the car accident but Ethan took care of me." Said Theresa.  
  
"You two were out in the avalanche? It's a wonder you survived. Well let me check you out and we'll see if you can go home yet." Said Eve pulling around the curtain for privacy.  
  
Ethan knew Theresa was in good hands so he layed down on the hospital bed.  
  
"Okay Theresa, you have a little fluid in your lungs so I'll prescribe some antibiotics and we'll need to do some x-rays on your ribs. Also you're a little dehydrated so we'll help you out there too. Okay? I'll have a nurse take you to get the x-rays while I examine Ethan."  
  
"Okay, thank you Dr. Russell, could you please call Whitney and Mama and tell them I'm okay?"  
  
"Sure thing." Eve left to make the phone calls and a nurse came in and took Theresa away.  
  
Ethan watched Theresa leave and felt sad. He had spent all of this time with her and he didn't want her to leave. He sighed and waited for Dr. Russell. She came back a few minutes later.  
  
"So Ethan, I understand you are quite the Hero in Theresa's eyes." Said Eve smiling.  
  
"Yeah," said Ethan blushing.  
  
"So tell me, is there anything wrong with you?"  
  
"Kind of, I hurt my ankle during the avalanche." Said Ethan.  
  
"Okay, lets take a look." Eve gently took off the boot and looked intently at the swollen ankle. "Did this happen when the avalanche hit?"  
  
Ethan nodded.  
  
"And you walked all the way back to the cabin including carrying Theresa inside?"  
  
"Yeah, my ankle hurt a lot but then it just started to feel numb."  
  
"I want you to tell me where it hurts." Said Eve applying pressure to it.  
  
"There!" said Ethan almost screaming.  
  
"Okay let me try one more spot." She pushed and this time Ethan did scream.  
  
"Well this doesn't look good. Your ankle is severely fractured in two places and it looks like a part of your bone might be shattered but when Theresa gets back we'll take you down for x-rays. I can guarantee that you will be on crutches for no less than a week."  
  
Eve asked him a few more questions and then Theresa came back. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Okay Ethan, Theresa, I'll be back in a minute." Said Eve leaving.  
  
"How are you?" asked Theresa.  
  
"I'm okay, going to be on crutches though." Said Ethan frowning.  
  
"Ouch, I hope your ankle feels better."  
  
"Thanks Theresa-."  
  
"Okay Ethan hop in." said Eve with a wheelchair. Ethan did and was wheeled away for x-rays.  
  
A minute later Pilar, Whitney, Miguel, Charity, Luis and Sheridan all came bursting into her room. "Therisita!" said Pilar hugging her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mama, I missed you so much." Said Theresa hugging her back. "I missed all of you."  
  
"Theresa thank god you are alive." Said Whitney.  
  
"Are you okay, how's Ethan?" asked Sheridan.  
  
"I'm okay and so is Ethan, he hurt his ankle though and he's getting x-rays right now."  
  
"Let me look at you, my beautiful daughter." Said Pilar studying her.  
  
"Theresa, we're all glad you are okay." Said Luis smiling at her.  
  
Eve came back a few minutes later. "Well Theresa, your x-rays shows nothing is wrong with your ribs except some bruising but I am prescribing a medication for your very minor case of pneumonia, it's not bad so there's no reason to worry. I want you to stay in bed for the next few days and relax. Well that's about it so you can go home now."  
  
"I'm going to stay and wait for Ethan. Get well soon, Theresa." Said Sheridan  
  
Luis took Pilar and Theresa home. Theresa was relived but she wanted to talk to Ethan so badly.  
  
"Theresa you seem awfully happy for someone who survived an avalanche." Said Pilar as she helped Theresa up to her room.  
  
"Oh, mama it's wonderful. I think Ethan and I finally have a chance to be together." Said Theresa happily as she layed down. 


	23. 

"Theresa, I have some bad news. Julian and I had a talk and it seems that Alistair has found out about your relationship with Ethan and he doesn't want it to happen. They made it very clear that you are not to call or go to Ethan." Said Pilar sadly.  
  
"But Mama, I love him." Said Theresa with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know, but nothing can be done. I want you to get some rest and we'll talk in the morning. Good night." Said Pilar quietly shutting the door.  
  
Theresa just layed there thinking about Ethan  
  
  
Sheridan drove Ethan to the Mansion where Ivy hugged him to death. He finally got up to his room and Sheridan left.  
  
"Ethan I have some bad news. Alistair and Julian don't want you to call, visit, write letters, or e-mail Theresa, I can't believe they'd do this." Said Ivy sadly.  
  
"They can't do that! I'm not even Julian's son, they have no right!"  
  
"I know Ethan but they don't and I've made a decision."   
  
"What mother?"  
  
"Well, I have some trust funds and my father left me quite an amount of money when he died and so did my mother so I was thinking of telling Julian and Alistair the truth. I know Julian will kick me out and divorce me but I figure we can live quite comfortably but there are a couple problems. It would cause a gigantic scandal and I'm worried about Pilar, if Julian kicks me out he'll surly fire Pilar to get back at me and I can't do that to her. I could always take her with me but I don't know. Our lives would never be the same again."  
  
"I know I have some trust funds and my bank account but I suppose when Julian and Alistair find out the truth I won't be a lawyer for Crane enterprises anymore…. I could always open up my own Law Firm though." Said Ethan thinking.  
  
"So you want to do this? It will take a few weeks before the truth comes out though, I have to make sure this can work."  
  
"Yes mother, I do." Said Ethan lying back on his bed.  
  
"Okay, well I have work to do. I'll talk to you later." Said Ivy hugging him and leaving.  
  
Ethan sat and contemplated this idea and he hoped it would work.  
  
  
Theresa spent her first day home worrying about Ethan. She wanted to talk to him so bad, her mother had told her no letters, phone calls, talking to him face to face or e-mails. After a while she came up with the perfect idea. She reached under her bed and got out a tape recorder she flipped through some boxes of CDs and cassettes when finally she found an empty tape. She put it in the recorder and then said her message. She called Pilar and was scolded when Pilar found out she hadn't been sleeping.   
  
"Mama will you please give this to Ethan, I really need to talk to him."  
  
"I suppose." Said Pilar smiling affectionately at her daughter and taking the tape recorder. "I want you to get some rest, Ivy wanted to talk to me, so I'm going to the Crane Mansion. If you need anything Miguel and Charity are downstairs."  
  
"Bye Mama."   
  
Pilar smiled at her daughter and left while Theresa closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
Ethan lay on his bed with his laptop working on a special surprise for Theresa that he hoped would be done in a few weeks when Pilar came in.   
  
"Pilar! How's Theresa?" asked Ethan  
  
"I think you should hear for yourself." Said Pilar handing him the tape recorder and leaving.  
  
Ethan was so excited as he pushed play. "Hi, Ethan. I miss you so much and I hope I get to see you again."   
  
Ethan could hear the sadness in Theresa's voice.  
  
"Anyway I hope your ankle is feeling better and you are okay. You probably heard what Julian and Alistair said but I just needed to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry the weekend you planned didn't work out the way you wanted it to but I had an amazing time and it's all thanks to you. I wish I could see you. Bye Ethan."  
  
It sounded like she was about to cry and Ethan layed back and sighed. He missed her so much, he loved her. He was ready to admit it to himself and to her.  
  
Ethan recorded a message for Theresa too telling her all about Ivy's plan and that he promised he would see her soon. Pilar came back a while later.  
  
"Did mother tell you about her plan?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Yes she did and I approve of the idea." Said Pilar.  
  
"Thank you, I don't think she would do it if she didn't have your support. Will you give this to Theresa when you get home?" said Ethan handing her the tape recorder.  
  
"Yes, I will. She will be happy to hear from you. Goodnight." Said Pilar taking it and leaving.  
  
  
Theresa sat on her bed as she took her medication and sipped some water. A couple minutes later Pilar came in.  
  
"Hey Mama, did Ethan give me a message back?" asked Theresa excitedly.  
  
"Yes he did." Said Pilar handing it to her. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine, Miguel brought me up dinner and I just took my medicine."  
  
"That's good. I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything just call." Said Pilar.  
  
"I will, I love you Mama." 


	24. 

The next week and a half Ethan and Theresa communicated by the tape recordings. Ivy made foolproof plans, Theresa rested and got better and Ethan worked on his surprise for her.  
  
Ethan felt that even though they hadn't seen each other they had grown closer. Every morning Pilar brought him a message from Theresa and every evening he had one for her. Two weeks and four days since he had last seen Theresa at the hospital he decided to so something special for her. Julian was gone so there was no chance of him finding out he had left to see Theresa. That evening he had recorded the most important message ever, he had told Theresa he loved her. Right now he was in the car with Pilar. She would give Theresa the recording, Theresa would open the door and he would be right there waiting for her.  
  
"Thank you, for helping me with this, Pilar."  
  
"You are welcome, Ethan." Said Pilar smiling as she pulled into the Lopez-Fitzgerald driveway.   
  
  
Theresa heard Pilar in the driveway and practically ran to the door like she did every night anxious to hear from Ethan. She hugged her mother and took the tape recorder upstairs oblivious to who had been outside.  
  
She went to her room, shut the door and plopped down on her bed. She pushed the play button. "Hey Theresa, I'm really anxious to see you. First I have a song to sing for you. Now mind you I've never sung for anyone in my life but I want to sing… for you.  
  
Let me close my eyes  
  
Let me see  
  
Give me Hope tonight  
  
Give me, me  
  
Touch my heart I cry  
  
And I live  
  
I live alone tonight   
  
I dream  
  
Hold me  
  
Give me a place  
  
Help me find my way  
  
Carry through the night   
Carry me   
Be the one inside   
My dream   
See me   
Make me whole  
Breathe me  
Find my way I  
'm here Be with me All for you now   
Kiss me   
Wake me   
Light the Way Find me   
Kiss Me   
  
  
So what do you think? I heard that song and I thought about you. Theresa the way I feel about you is so strong and I feel like that without you I would be no one. Theresa, I love you so much."  
  
Theresa practically fell off of the bed as she screamed with joy. She had to see Ethan! She opened the door and there was the man of whom she loved more than anyone.  
  
Ethan had been waiting outside the door and he heard her and it brought a smile to his face. She had never looked so beautiful as she did when she rushed out of her room and almost knocked him over.  
  
"Ethan!!!" she screamed throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.  
  
When she finally let go of him he looked at her magnificent eyes filled with tears of happiness. "I love you Theresa."  
  
"I love you too, so very much." She said reaching up and kissing him.  
  
"I have something I want to give you." He said using his crutches and going into her room where he sat on the bed.  
  
"Ethan, you have given me everything I have dreamed of." She said sitting next to him.  
  
Ethan smiled at her and pulled something from behind his back. Theresa looked at it and realized it was book. "It's the story I told you, I added a lot more to it and got it published and the first copy goes to you."  
  
Theresa looked at him and her tears spilled over as she opened the book up. She read the message Ethan had wrote in it.  
My dearest Theresa,  
I give this book to you with all the love in my heart. You are so special to me and you will always be a part of me. Thank you for helping me find my way.  
Love Ethan,   
Theresa looked up at this man that meant everything to her. "Thank you for helping me to find my way too." Said Theresa in tears. Ethan held her chin with his fingers and they tenderly kissed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
